The present invention relates generally to dispensing apparatus and methods, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for dispensing a heated post-foaming gel.
Shaving lather dispensers that dispense heated shaving lather have been known for some time. For example, Rossi U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,910 discloses a heatable shaving lather dispenser including a housing, an elongate heat conductive block and a heater disposed in a channel in the block. A lather-carrying duct extends through the block in heat transfer relationship with the heater and a first end of the duct is in fluid communication with an aerosol container. A second end of the duct has a selectively operable valve disposed therein. The duct is maintained at container pressure and the valve is actuable to dispense heated lather into the hand of a user.
Wilkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,504 discloses a heated aerosol lather dispenser having a casing, a lather-containing pressurized aerosol container retained in the casing and a head disposed above the aerosol container. The head includes an electrically heated block having a passage therethrough in fluid communication with the lather in the container. A valved outlet is provided between the passage and a discharge spout and is selectively actuable to dispense lather.
Post-foaming shaving materials have been developed which are designed to be dispensed in gel form. The post-foaming shave gel may then be applied to the skin of the user and, in the course of such application, the post-foaming shave gel is worked in a fashion that causes the gel to foam. While such gels are effective to prepare the skin of the user for shaving, it is believed that the skin preparation effect and/or shaving comfort are enhanced when the gel is heated and then applied to the skin. However, known dispensing devices, such as those disclosed in the Rossi and Wilkins patents described above, are not designed specifically for use with such gels, and, in fact, use of such dispensers and can result in undesirable premature foaming of the gel.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a container for product includes a container body defining a space for storage of the product and a valve in fluid communication with the space. A hollow stem is disposed in fluid communication with the valve and includes an exterior end that has at least one side opening therethrough. The valve is actuable to dispense product through the side opening.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a container for use with dispensing apparatus that dispenses pressurized product stored in the container includes a container body defining a space for storage of the product and a valve in fluid communication with the space. A hollow stem is disposed in fluid communication with the valve and includes an exterior end that has at least one side opening therethrough. The stem is adapted for engagement with the apparatus to permit dispensing of product through the at least one side opening into the dispensing apparatus.
A further alternative aspect of the present invention comprehends a combination of a dispenser adapted to dispense product and a container of pressurized product disposed in the dispenser and engaged by a coupling assembly of the dispenser. The container includes a container body defining a space for storage of the product and a container valve in fluid communication with the space. A hollow stem is disposed in fluid communication with the valve and has an exterior end that has at least one side opening therethrough. The container valve is adapted for engagement with a dispenser inlet valve to permit dispensing of product through the at least one side opening into the dispensing apparatus.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of dispensing a heated gel includes the steps of providing a housing having a recess therein and a heater assembly disposed in the housing. The heater assembly includes a heater selectively operable to develop heat and a heat exchanger in heat transfer relationship with the heater and having a chamber, wherein the heater assembly further includes a first valve in fluid communication with the chamber and a second valve operable to permit fluid flow out of the chamber. The method further includes the steps of providing a container of pressurized gel, the container including a third valve and a hollow stem in fluid communication with the third valve and having at least one side opening therethrough, placing the hollow stem in fluid communication with the first valve, opening the first and third valves to expose the chamber to pressurized gel and opening the second valve to allow dispensing of gel without substantial foaming.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a shave gel comprises a mixture of a soap and a propellant, wherein a ratio of soap to propellant is about six or more parts of soap to one part of propellant by weight. The propellant is in a range between about 0.25 percent and about 3.50 percent by weight of a total composition of the gel, and the propellant has a vapor pressure less than or equal to about 40 psia.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description.